xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ava Ayala(White Tiger)
The Ava Ayala version of White Tiger appears in Ultimate Spider-Man, voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love. She is seen on the same team as Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Power Man and Nova. Paul Dini, the show's creative consultant stated, "We wanted a young female voice on the team and while she is new, White Tiger proved to be the perfect choice. She's tough and smart, and her cat-like reflexes allow her to match Spider-Man leap for leap in agility. It's important to her that she excels at everything she does, as she plans on leaving the team someday as a full super heroine in her own right". In the season two episode "Kraven the Hunter", it is revealed that Ava's father was the previous White Tiger, rather than her brother until he was killed in a fight with Kraven the Hunter. Eventually, Kraven came after Ava, (the current keeper of the amulet). Unlike Ava, the amulet's raw feral power proved too much for him to keep under control and following a harrowing transformation into a humanoid white tiger. Upon Ava reclaiming her amulet, Kraven was defeated by Spider-Man and Ava. Weapons * Mystical Feline Augmentation: This amulet gives her tiger-like abilities. * Tiger Claws: Those claws are White Tiger's main weapon of choice. * Enhanced condition: The amulet strengthens her human metabolism, such as giving her the speed, stamina, reflexes and agility of a cat. * Electrified claws: Given a new upgrade from S.H.I.E.L.D.,White Tiger has electrified claws able to shock opponents in hand-to-hand combat. * S.H.I.E.L.D. tiger claws: S.H.I.E.L.D. gave Ava a new weapon that resembles a mechanical tiger claw. It is able to do deal more damage than her regular claws and can hold small pieces of objects inside it. Her first and only time using these claws was against Venom during his third appearance in the city. After he managed to escape, she kept a piece of his costume with her. Personality Ava is a leader, and a strong-willed, down to business kind of girl. She gets along with Spider-Man and her other teammates as they fight villains together. She is defiantly the most determined, and most ampt about her S.H.E.I.L.D. opportunities than her other teammates, and will sometimes even cut them some slack when they goof off. She usually has a few good wise cracks for them. She has been known to go to school on Saturdays, and to do homework during transportations to and from missions. She is a hard working A+ students who earns her grades while secretly working with the boys to keep New Yorkers, and other citizens safe. Ava is so strong willed and strives to be "perfect" in order to keep the tiger side of her contained. The prices that comes from wearing the amulet. Her father and grandfather were both killed by Kraven the Hunter when they were unable to keep themselves in control. Episodes * Great Responsibility * Doomed * Venom * Flight of the Iron Spider * Why I Hate the Gym * Exclusive (cameo) * Back in Black * Field Trip * Freaky * Venomous * Me Time * Strange * Awesome * For Your Eye Only (cameo) * Beetle Mania * Snow Day * Damage * Run Pig Run * I Am Spider-Man * Not a Toy * Revealed * Rise of the Goblin * The Lizard * Electro * Kraven the Hunter * Hawkeye (cameo) * The Sinister Six * Spidah-Man! * Carnage * House Arrest * The Man-Wolf * Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man * Journey of the Iron Fist (flashback) * The Incredible Spider-Hulk * Stan By Me (cameo) * Ultimate Deadpool * Venom Bomb * Guardians of the Galaxy * Game Over * Blade and the Howling Commandos Part 1 * Blade and the Howling Commandos Part 2 * Sandman Returns * Return of the Sinister Six * Ultimate * The Avenging Spider-Man Part 1 * The Avenging Spider-Man Part 2 * Agent Venom (mentioned) * Cloak and Dagger * New Warriors * S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy * Rampaging Rhino (cameo) * Ant-Man * Burrito Run * Inhumanity * The Revenge of Arnim Zola * Nightmare on Christmas * Contest of Champions: Part 1 (cameo) * Contest of Champions: Part 4 Trivia * She is the only student in the group that gets better grades than Peter Parker, other than Amadeus Cho. * One of her deepest fears is failing school and not graduating. * This is the first other media appearance and the animated debut of White Tiger (and Ava Ayala). * She's Hector Ayala's sister in the comics but they're father and daughter in this series. In both instances, she is his successor after his death. * In the comics, Ava Ayala is the fifth White Tiger, while her brother was the first. Screenshots 37-1454371067.PNG 36-1454371067.PNG 35-1454371067.PNG 34-1454371066.PNG 33-1454371066.PNG 32-1454371066.PNG 31-1454371066.PNG 30-3.PNG 29-0.PNG 28-1.PNG 27-1454371062.PNG 26-2.PNG 25-3.PNG 24-2.PNG 23-1454371062.PNG 22-3.PNG 21-1454371060.PNG 20-3.PNG 19-1454371060.PNG 18-1454371060.PNG 17-1454371060.PNG 16-1454371059.PNG 15-1454371059.PNG 14-1454371056.PNG 13-1454371056.PNG 12-1454371056.PNG 11-1454371056.PNG 10-1454371056.PNG 9-1454371056.PNG 8-1454371055.PNG 7-1454371053.PNG 6-1454371053.PNG 5-1454371053.PNG 3-1454371053.PNG 2-1454371053.PNG 1-2.PNG 21-1456620533.PNG 27-1463678771.PNG 24-1463678770.PNG 26-1463678770.PNG 21-1463678770.PNG 23-1463678770.PNG 25-1463678770.PNG 22-1463678769.PNG Category:Divas Category:Marvel Universe Category:Prodigy Category:Superheroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Stealth Force Category:Homo Magi Category:Moon Walkers Category:Shield Category:Disney Universe Category:Armor Users Category:Earthling Category:Cybernaut Category:Animagus Category:Archer Category:Veterans Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Metahumans Category:Transformation Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Slave Category:Black People Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:New Yorker